


The King and His Moon

by Lilacs_and_the_sea



Series: The King and the Moon [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Blushing, Clumsiness, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, M/M, Massage, Sleep, So much blushing, Tsukishima Kei is a Mess, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, copious amounts of blushing, like So much blushing someone help them out, naps, sleeping at school, sore muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea
Summary: Kageyama and Tsukishima are both very awkward and blush a lot, but they finally figure stuff out
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The King and the Moon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036017
Kudos: 58





	The King and His Moon

Kageyama wakes up with the sunrise peeking in through his blinds, shining some light into his dim room. He stretches before looking to his side table, where the alarm clock reads 6:00. Shit. He bolts up right, instantly awake. He’s a half hour behind schedule! He’ll have to run to school, and he’ll still be late to practice.

He stumbles out of bed and immediately starts pulling on his uniform and running his hands through his hair. He practically falls down the stairs, grabs his bag, and runs out the door with his shoes on the wrong feet. He runs all the way, and only stops when he’s at the gates, panting with his hands on his knees. Kageyama pulls out his phone to look at the clock on his phone, before sprinting the rest of the way to the gym.

He yanks open the gym doors, with apologies pouring out of his mouth before he's even looked up. When he gets no response, and notices the distinct lack of noise, he peers around the gym and notices that it's completely empty. He walks around the gym, appraising the complete lack of people, even a certain gingers with too much energy absent. He walks out the door and glances around the campus, noticing it's almost empty. Some of the more studious students power walk to the library or to teachers, but no volleyball players are in sight.

‘Wait, studious! Tsukishima is studious, he’s probably here solving the meaning of calculus. He’ll know where everyone is,’ Kageyama thinks to himself. And so with his new mission, he sets off for the classrooms with feelings of excitement and hope for the first time since high school started.

He speedwalks to Tsukishima’s classroom, hurrying past other students. He pops inside the classroom, only to find it empty inside. Kageyama sighs, and plops himself down into Tsukishima’s chair. Well, might as well nap since he apparently has time. He settles in and uses his arms as a pillow and is out like a light.

Something is poking him. Something sharp is poking him in the shoulder and he doesn't like it. He groans and turns his head to the opposite side, away from the intrusive poking. It relents, but is soon replaced with someone running their hand through his hair. He practically purrs before opening his eyes blearily to take in the tall blonde man combing through his hair with long slender fingers.

“Hi king,” Tsukishima says plainly. Kageyama bolts straight up, blushing from the roots of his hair down past the collar of his shirt. “Oh. Hi Tsukki,” he mumbles. “Hi,” Tsukishima responds, “Now can I ask why you're sitting at my desk wearing practice clothes before anyone else has gotten to school?”

Kageyama glances around to see that the classroom is still empty aside from the two of them. “Why was no one at practice?” he asks, instead of answering any of the questions. Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “They gave us the day off, remember? Because of all the conditioning?” He can practically see the spinning internet sign in Kageyama’s head.

“Oh. That's probably why my legs are so sore today,” he says thoughtfully. Tsukishima just sighs and drags a chair over to his commandeered desk. “Now can I ask why you're at my desk?”

"Um. No."

"Ok then get out of my seat."

"...but my legs are sore from running here and conditioning yesterday."

Tsukishima gives him a look but relents. He pulls out his phone and starts scrolling, leaning his elbows on their shared desk. Kageyama glances at him before letting his head rest on the desk again. His eyes are falling shut when Tsukshima speaks up again.

"You should probably go change before school starts."

Kageyama sits up and looks down at himself. He'd forgotten he was still in his volleyball clothes. He groans, not wanting to move at all. He's so comfortable and so sleepy. His eyes start drifting shut again, but they snap open when he feels a jab in his side. “Cmon king, you've gotta get dressed.”

Kageyama groans and tries to wiggle away from the jabbing. He succeeds, but his victory is short lived as his wiggle sends him off of the desk chair and onto the floor. Or, it would have if Tsukishima hadn't caught his arm and pulled him back up before he hit the ground. Both of their cheeks are glowing red, and they awkwardly avoid eye contact. Tsukishima pulls back his hand and they sit next to each other staring at the floor.

“I think I'll go change now,” Kageyama says awkwardly. Tsukishima nods his head jerkily and definitely doesn't stare as his crush walks out of the classroom with his volleyball bag in tow.

He's so fucked.

His classmates start to trickle in while he waits for Kageyama to come back. It's been 15 minutes, and he's starting to get concerned. It should only take a maximum of 10 minutes to get changed and back. Tsukishima sighs for what feels like the thousandth time that day, and goes to look for his king. He heads to the nearest bathroom but is surprised to see Kageyama fully dressed and sitting on the grass outside with one leg stretched out in front of him. Hes sitting against a tree, facing the windows of the school. Tsukki goes through the side door and heads over to him, completely confused.

"Hey Kageyama," he says to announce himself when he arrives in front of the boy.

"Oh. Hi Tsukishima," he responds, barley looking up from his phone. He scrolls intently, with his brow furrowed in a way that makes him look so kissable. Tsukishima shakes the thought from his head and walks closer to where the setter is sitting on the ground.

"What the hell are you sitting on the ground for?" He asks, gentle as ever. Kageyama rolls his eyes but flips around his phone so Tsukishima can see the screen. "How to fix sore legs," he reads aloud. "You know it's just a build up of lactic acid that's making you sore right? If you stretch or massage it, it makes you less sore." Kageyama huffs. "Ok Mr. Biology, what stretches should I do?" He asks half sarcastically half sincerely.  
Tsuksihima rolls his eyes at the nickname but lowers himself to the ground to help anyway.

He sits criss cross perpendicular to the setter and gets settled before dragging the setters leg on to his lap. He starts pushing and kneading his calf methodically. Kageyama jumps and he feels his face flush at how direct the middle is. "H-hey! What are you do-" he protests before he cuts himself off with a sigh of relief. "Ugh keep doing that. It's so nice," he says as he melts into the tree behind him. Tsukishima's cheeks turn pink at their proximity and how content Kageyama looks. He forces his head down so he doesn't accidentally kiss him, and keeps massaging his leg.

When he doesn't feel any more knots, he lowers the leg back down to the ground. "Better?" He asks, already knowing the answer. "Oh my god, so much," Kageyama groans. "Your hands are magic, you should be a professional massager or something." Tsukishima feels his ears turn red at the compliment.

He stands to move to the other side and starts with the right leg. Once that one's done, he puts it back on the floor and tries to stand up. 'Try' being the key word, because he severely overestimated his balance and ends up crashing into Kageyama's chest.

They both turn bright red as they make eye contact, noses only a few inches apart. Kageyama's eyes flick down to his lips and then back up just as quickly. He does it again, like he can't help it, before blurting out, "Can I kiss you?" He immediately claps his hand over his mouth, before taking it off and staring at Tsukishima with wide eyes. Tsukishima is too overwhelmed to think straight and just goes on instinct, leaning in and kissing him softly before pulling back just as fast.

Kageyama's eyes are still wide with shock, be he doesn't look mad. They pull away from each other and Tsukishima sits back down on the ground, directly across from the setter. "Um. So. Are we dating now?" Kageyama asks plainly. Tsukishima sighs fondly with a small smile. "Not really. We have to actually go on a date first." Kageyama nods and stands, giving a hand to his not-yet-boyfriend as he stands up too.

"So. Do you want to get meat buns after practice?"  
"King. We always do that."  
"But this time it's a date! We can even walk together and I'll buy yours."  
Tsukishima snorts. "All right."  
Kageyama beams, and just like that, all of his embarrassment is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated if u did <3


End file.
